Freeze
by saragator
Summary: "FREEZE!" Frost ordered, banging the door open with his staff pointed. The smaller of the men turned around slowly and put his hands up in the air. The other man, however; stayed in his position, tightening his grip on the gun. "I—said—freeze," Frost repeated slowly, ice shooting out of his staff, literally freezing the gunman in place. One-shot. Homicide Police Big Four AU


**Freeze**

"Sector Four, calling in; we've got a call from a distressed woman in Apartment 2A on Main Street, says she suspects of a quarrel in her neighbor's room. She claims hearing objects breaking and muffled screaming, possible weaponry involved," Captain Rider's voice came through the static of Lieutenant Frost's pager as he swiveled around in his chair at his office; staring out the window at the cold, wintry night.

"On it," he replied into his pager, standing up from his spot at the desk and retrieving his staff from the corner of the room; shutting the door behind him.

His white hair bounced around as he ran down the hall, heading towards Sergeant Haddock's office where the rest of his sector was.

"Guys," he announced, opening the door to reveal three other people sitting inside, drinking their evening coffee. "We've got a call from Rider; he suspects possible homicide in an apartment down on Main Street."

"Homicide?" Detective Rapunzel asked, pulling her long, golden hair out from beneath Sergeant Haddock's boot, who simply grinned sheepishly; scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "But isn't our department called _after_ there has been a homicide?"

"Sometimes, Blondie; it ain't always the case," Detective Merida said, fixing her bushy red hair and grabbing her handy bow and arrow.

"Yeah, in _Scotland_," Rapunzel retorted as she picked up her frying pan. "But here in America, it's _different_."

"Girls, uh, there's somebody's life kind of in danger of being lost here, so; quit the bickering and head out to Toothless," Sergeant Haddock cut in, trading his fur vest for a simple riding one.

"Yeah, the man's right; guys, let's go," Lieutenant Frost added, jerking his thumb towards the door.

"Alright, alright; I was just pulling the lassie's leg," Merida surrendered, rolling her eyes as she pushed past Frost and out into the hall. Haddock followed shortly after, taking one last swig of his coffee before leaving.

Frost stared at Rapunzel, rolling his eyes as she gathered up her hair; seeming to take her time with it.

"Come on, Punz; you should've let Hiccup braid it during your little coffee break. We got to _go_," he complained, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

"I know, I know, but he didn't and I don't want it to snag on a table leg or something on the way out," she responded, jerking her arm out of his grip.

"Well, why did you let it grow so long, then?"

"_I_ don't know, why are you asking?"

"Uh, because it's your _hair_."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she wrapped her hair thrice-fold around Toothless—a rare and especially adorable Night Fury dragon. "At least it keeps me safe if Toothless were to crash," she added as Frost climbed onto the dragon himself, making up the rear of their little foursome; with Haddock on the steering.

"Did Rider leave any details for us, Jack?" Merida asked as Toothless took off, Haddock laughing obnoxiously as he steered the black dragon through the night.

"He mentioned that the caller heard the sound of something breaking and muffled screaming, almost like the victim was being gagged," he informed the crew, leaning back and watching the stars twinkle above him. "The caller was the next-door neighbor, so; do any of you guys have a map of the building?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not take it out while we're flying, it might blow away," Haddock responded, Toothless beginning to start his descent.

"Uh, Hiccup, we're going to have to see it before we get there otherwise the criminals in target might get away and we'd also have very disgruntled tenants if we bust down the wrong door," Rapunzel stated simply, holding her frying pan close to her body.

"Oh, yeah, right; I knew that," Haddock responded, reaching into a hidden pocket and pulling out a yellowed map. "Read it, Merida."

"Apartment 2A is at the very end of the hallway, so that makes Apartment 2C the room in question," she read, folding the map up and placing it inside her own pocket.

Toothless landed stealthily in front of a huge apartment building, blending into the dark night so well even Haddock wouldn't have been able to spot him if it wasn't his dragon.

"Alright, gang," Frost whispered, hopping off Toothless and lifting his staff up threateningly for protection and protocol. "You know the drill, enter quietly, bust in, and show those rotten criminals what we're made of."

"Yeah, 'cause it's not everyday Rider calls in the Mythical Crew for a homicide," Haddock said sarcastically, jumping off of Toothless and giving the dragon a quick pet. "Weren't we supposed to keep our identities a secret, Frost?"

"Well, when you've got a dragon, she has _extremely_ long hair, and I tend to make it_ snow_ when my emotions peak; it's kind of _hard_ to keep our identities a secret, Hic," Frost replied, opening the door and entering the lobby; flashing his I.D. to the security guard quickly.

"Hurry up, then lad!" Merida shouted, earning a cold stare from Frost. "We've got murderers to bust," she added in a quieter voice.

When Rapunzel entered the lobby with her long hair trailing behind her, the four officers went into stealth mode with their weapons pointed, walking quietly down the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor apartments.

"Apartment 2C," Rapunzel whispered as they stood in front of the wooden door, the golden name _2C_ flashing brightly against the hall light.

"Listen, does it sound like somebody's causing a riot in there?" Frost whispered, Merida putting her ear against the door.

"There's definitely movement," she responded, putting her finger up to show that she was still listening in. "Not enough to tick us off that it's forced movement."

The sound of glass breaking echoed into the hallway, and Merida stood up straight, standing back from the door as Frost put his hand on the door handle.

"Yep, there's _something_ illegal going on in there," Haddock confirmed, nodding his head for emphasis.

Frost placed his staff against the door lock and froze it, then turned the door handle; breaking the lock and giving them access to the apartment.

"FREEZE!" Frost ordered, banging the door open with his staff pointed threateningly at the shadows of people in the dark.

Haddock came in and flicked on the lights, with Rapunzel and Merida pointing their weapons also.

Two men stood in the room, both wearing dark clothing. One man appeared to have been collecting the valuables of the apartment while the other was pointing a gun at a small and very terrified woman trapped in the corner of her kitchen.

The smaller of the men turned around slowly and dropped his black bag, the stolen items falling out with some of them shattering as they hit the tiled floor. He put his hands up in the air and looked completely frightened, obviously being the accomplice to the other man.

The other man, however; stayed in his position, not bothering to turn around and tightened his grip on the gun, the woman too frightened to even yelp.

"I—said—_freeze_," Frost repeated slowly, his staff turning blue before ice emitted out of the end, literally freezing the gunman in place.

He walked up to the frozen man; the other one backing away slowly, not wanting to end up like his friend.

"Well, well, well," Frost said slowly, swinging his staff over his shoulder casually. "Looks like we caught someone in the act of cold-blooded _murder_. Hic, take this guy out to the dragon; I'll deal with this _guy_," he ordered, kicking the frozen man in the shin with his bare foot.

Haddock nodded and grabbed the arms of the other man, looking like he would rather be in prison than having to be taken out to a _dragon_.

"So," Frost started, bending down to stare at the frozen man face-to-face. "Thought you and your friend would have a little _fun_ stealing some poor lady's things? And killing _her_ in the process?"

The gunman didn't respond, being with the predicament he was in—which was being, well; _frozen_.

"Well, the party's over, _sir_, so I'll be taking _this_," he continued, wrenching the gun out of the frozen man's hands, possibly breaking the guy's fingers in the process. "Punz, knock him down."

Rapunzel nodded, walking up to him as Frost backed away. She held her frying pan high, then brought it down hard against his face; causing him to slowly tilt over before he fell.

Merida lowered her bow and walked up to the still terrified woman, helping her stand up. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly, patting her down to knock off the dust that cluttered up on her.

The woman nodded, looking relieved now that her life and valuables were saved.

"Any injuries or broken bones to any extent, ma'am?" Jack added, taking the woman's arm and looping it around his shoulder to help her walk.

She shrugged, still too nervous to speak.

"Merida, call for the ambulance anyways to have her checked out. Rapunzel, do your hair-healing thingy until they arrive," he said to them before looking down at the still frozen gunman. "And you, _sir_, are under arrest for the attempted homicide of this here young lady. Haddock will take you to his dragon to melt you down and handcuff you. I presume you know your Miranda Rights?"

Frost kicked the man in the face as he helped the lady walk over to her couch, laying her down gently and rubbing his cool hand across her forehead. "The medics will be here shortly, ma'am," he comforted, standing up and gesturing to Haddock as he re-entered the apartment to help him carry the frozen man out.

"Yes, Apartment 2C; 224 Main Street," Merida confirmed to the hospital on the other line. "Woman in shock, placed at gunpoint before we intervened. Yes, thank you." She hung up the phone and walked over to the woman lying in the couch, who was currently being healed from any injuries she could've had by Rapunzel's glowing hair.

"Are you fine, miss? Anything I can do for you?" she offered, putting her bow and arrow away as to not frighten the woman anymore.

She shook her head, smiling at Merida as some of the scrapes and cuts from broken glass closed up before her eyes. "No," she whispered hoarsely. "But thank you for saving my life; I really am grateful for that."

"Aw, no problem; lassie. That's what I do!" Merida responded cheerily as the sirens of the ambulance grew louder.

Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing as she sat back, waiting for the medics to rush in with the stretcher to take the woman to the nearest hospital. "Well, another case solved," she told Merida as the medics entered.

"Not until the court justifies the men as guilty, though," Merida corrected, giving Rapunzel a smirk.

"We have enough evidence to prove it as so, however," she added as she stood up to tell the medics what happened. They both helped the medics place the woman on the stretcher and followed them out of the apartment, turning off the lights and shutting the door.

Merida climbed onto the awaiting dragon, Frost and Haddock already aboard with the arrested men. Rapunzel followed suit and Toothless took off into the dark night, heading back to the station.

"You have the right to remain silent as well as an attorney to speak for you in court, if you cannot afford one; we will provide one for you," Haddock stated as he steered Toothless back into the loading dock.

"If it weren't for you guys, I would've been golden!" the now un-frozen man shouted angrily, struggling in his handcuffs.

"Yeah, well; you better be lucky you aren't frozen anymore, you dirty bastard," Frost retorted, leading him into the station and up to the holding cells.

"Lieutenant!" Captain Rider called, walking out of his office. "I assume everything went well?"

"Yeah, caught theses suckers in the act," Frost replied, smirking as he locked the bitter gunman inside a cell. "Sergeant Haddock arrested them and Detectives Merida and Rapunzel assured that the woman got into a hospital."

"And you, Frost?" Rider added, crossing his arms and already knowing the Lieutenant's reply.

"Froze 'em," he said coolly, leaning against the wall.

Rider laughed lightly, shaking his head at Frost. "Only you, Frost; only you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Decided to do a quick one-shot when my sister brought up the idea of Jack shouting "FREEZE!" and _literally_ freezing the guy. XD So, yeah, the Big Four in a somewhat Modern AU, with them still being their mythical selves but as police officers instead. XD So, yeah, don't own Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, or Flynn from all the movies I don't feel like listing but we all know where they are from! :D Yeah, not too much plot here... but you got to admit, Officer Jack is quite fun to imagine! Oh, cover image belongs to someone online, don't know who, nor where due to Google but I give them credit! Awesome drawing... :P Okay, not much to say now; so bye-bye!**


End file.
